1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive film, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, higher functionality, thinning, and downsizing of semiconductor devices and packages thereof have been desired increasingly. As one idea, a three-dimensional mounting technique has been developed, in which a plurality of semiconductor elements are laminated in layers in the thickness direction to achieve high-density integration.
As a general three-dimensional mounting method, a procedure has been adopted in which a semiconductor element is fixed to an adherend such as a substrate, and semiconductor elements are laminated one by one on the lowermost semiconductor element. An electrical connection is established between the semiconductor elements and between the semiconductor element and the adherend by a bonding wire (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as a “wire”). A film-like adhesive or a liquid adhesive has been broadly used to fix the semiconductor element.
In such a semiconductor device, a semiconductor element for controlling (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as a “controller”) is arranged on the uppermost semiconductor element for controlling the individual operation of a plurality of semiconductor elements and controlling communication between the semiconductor elements, for example (JP-A-2007-096071).